Minor Fictional Characters in Thessalonica
This article lists the various minor fictional characters who appear in Thessalonica. Most appeared in only one scene, or had a very brief, unimportant speaking role that did not impact the plot, and never appeared again. Antonius Antonius was a potter with a reputation as a grouch. Irene purchased pots from him often, rather than from the brothers Leo and Zeno.Thessalonica, p. 400. Basil Bald Basil was a Thessalonica militiaman. Basil and John were sleeping while Victor the barber took watch duty. Bored Victor decided to shave John's head. When John woke up, he said that Basil had woken Baldy instead. John used this anecdote in his stage act.Ibid., p. 398. Dalmatius Dalmatius was an oil seller in Thessalonica, who lived on the next street over from George's shoe shop. His daughter was Lucretia whom he was able to keep surprisingly well fed, even during a time of barbarian siege.Ibid., pgs. 376-377. Felix Felix was a farmer who came to George the shoemaker to buy a pair of sandals. He brought news of new, unidentified supernatural creatures in the woods.Ibid., pgs. 14-16. Germanus Germanus was a nobleman for whom George made a pair of boots. Germanus was so pleased that he paid George even more than the asking price.Ibid., pgs. 17, 43, 135. Gregory Father Gregory was a priest in Thessalonica. During the siege of 597, a Slavic water-demon appeared in a cistern and began attacking people. Gregory made the sign of the Cross and called on the names of God and the saints. While this would have cast out an ordinary demon, the Slavic variety were made of sterner stuff. The water-demon ignored Gregory's oaths, picked him up, and smashed him to a bloody mess against the ground.Ibid., pgs. 92-95. Helen Helen was the wife of Leo the potter, and the mother of Constantine. She died in the epidemic of 595.Ibid., p. 248. Helena Helena was the mother of Irene, and two other children who died young. Irene's husband George remembered Helena as a very pleasant woman, contrary to the popular notion of a mother-in-law. Helena died in the epidemic of 595.Ibid., pgs. 50-51, 249. Joseph Joseph (b. c. 585) was the son of Benjamin the coppersmith. He was instinctively wary of Gentiles.Ibid., pgs 146-147. Lucius and Maria Lucius and Maria were a pair of musicians who performed Sicilian and Illyrian folk music at Paul's bar. They were infamous for their awful playing.Ibid., pgs. 142-143. Lucretia Lucretia was the daughter of Dalmatius the oil seller. She was unusually plump in a time of siege. When Thessalonica was delivered from the barbarian invasion, Lucretia kissed Theodore the apprentice shoemaker in the streets, even though the two did not know each other very well.Ibid., pgs. 376-377. Peter Peter was a miller in Thessalonica. Irene made a pair of boots for him, shortly before the siege of 597.Ibid., p. 8. Philotechnus Philotechnus was an ancient Greek magical philosopher, whose wisdom included the maxim, "Do not call up that which you cannot put down."Ibid., p. 354. Literary comment The name "Philotechnus" literally translates as "Lovecraft". The "philosophical quote" is a popular paraphrase from "The Case of Charles Dexter Ward". Pholus Pholus was one of the centaurs in Crotus' band.Ibid., p. 338. Literary comment This character may be the same as Pholus in "The Horse of Bronze," although Pholus is a common name for centaurs in ancient Greek mythology. Tachypus Tachypus was one of the centaurs in Crotus' band. Despite the "us" at the end of her name, she was female.Ibid., p. 338. Gaius Thynes Around AD 100, a man named Gaius Thynes went to the shrine of Asclepius in Thessalonica and was cured of his illness. Nearly five centuries later, the shrine had been repurposed for the Christian hero St. Demetrius, but Thynes' inscription was still visible on a wall.Ibid., p. 39. Verina Verina was a waitress at Paul's tavern. She tripped over someone's outstretched foot, causing her cheap clay tankards to shatter on the floor. John the comedian, who was on stage at the time, used this anecdote and Verina's beauty as the basis for several gags which she did not find funny at all.Ibid., pgs. 239-243. Victor (barber) Victor was a Thessalonican barber, and member of the city defense militia. One night, Victor was on guard duty while his companions John the comedian and Bald Basil slept. Bored Victor decided to shave John's head and make him look just like Basil, and the woken John looked at himself and said that Victor must have woken Basil by mistake. John used this anecdote in his stage act.Ibid., p. 398. Victor (prefect) Victor, city prefect of Thessalonica, was a very fat man. In 597, Victor gave an extremely boring speech to the people, encouraging them to remain strong and trust in God and the saints to protect them from the Avar invasion. He then announced his intention to travel to Constantinople and petition Emperor Maurice for more soldiers to garrison the city. Bishop Eusebius was to look after Thessalonica in Victor's absence, and pray for the prefect's eventual safe return. Audience member George noticed that the bishop seem to put emphasis on the word "eventual."Ibid., pgs. 24-26. Zeno Zeno was a potter who lived near the church of St. Demetrius. His brother Leo was also a potter.Ibid., p. 248. References *Thessalonica *